You Will Pay
by XxCrunchyTacoxX
Summary: Octavian is causing trouble as usual and I'm a terrible summerizer ...if that's a word
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys so this is my first fanfiction. If you could go easy on the criticism it would be great ~Danielle_

**Hazels POV**

I was slammed on the wall with a strong force and a sharp pain ran through my chest.

Everything was getting blurry Octavion had me in a head lock

He pushed me on the floor and pinned my hands under his knees, still holding onto my neck.

I tried to summon my spatha by focusing on the molecules of the imperial gold it was made of. But my mind was focusing on totally different things at the same time.

I felt his cold breath on my neck "C'mon give up already" He whispered in a low tone voice

I tried to struggle against him

He chuckled lowly, tightening his grip on my neck "Shhhhh"

I felt him get even tighter and more brutal….He was getting frustrated

"Give up!" He let go of my neck with one hand but kept the other on.

He punched my gut and as I wrecthed he removed his last hand from my neck to my hair

Pulling my head up and slapping me. I could feel myself losing conciessness and my eyes getting heavier as he smiled and got up.

Looking left and right to make sure no one witnessed his actions my last image was him walking away whistling.

Earlier

"Listen Hazel, all you would have to do is take down the dogs, ill do the rest" Octavion tried his best to convince me to somehow destroy Argentum and Aurum, Reyna's automaton dogs, so he'd somehow swoop in at her time of mourning and become preator. "No Octavion I will not exploit my powers so you can ruin the camp, How'd you even find out about that anyway?" I questioned

"Don't worry about it, just know that I have ways. So since I do know…will you follow my plan" he tried to blackmail me. I crossed my arms and turned from him

"OK fine" He said still not admitting defeat. I could hear his footsteps slowly going away from me towards the door to exit. His hand touched the door knob and as he turned it he slowly let go and said in a dark tone

"You will pay"

Present

I woke up clutching my ribs with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank and Leo sitting in chairs looking at me. I felt ice on my head and heard someone crying. It was Frank, I could tell by his deep sobs. I tried to sit up but Piper pushed me back down lightly, it was her holding the ice pack. The room was a cream color with 2 cushioned chairs and 4 fold up chairs brought in for every one. It was a narrow room and a small bed with a door directly in front of me.

"What happe-" I was cut off by Frank pushing his lips on mine.

One,Two,Three,Four,Five seconds before he came up for air. It was so unlike him to do that so I blushed extra hard…..which made him blush furiously. I sat up

"GAAHHHH-" I exclaimed when I realized too late my whole chest and stomach was in bandages. I broke my ribs. Percy stepped forward and asked if I was ok "Yes Percy I can tell im horribly bruised, cut up, my head feels like Ive been repeatedly thrown off a cliff and you all have spinning twins right now….but im totally fine" I replied strangly irritable.

I looked around finally remembering where I was before I woke up. "H-How'd I get here"

Leo finally looked up at me his eyes saying something that I didn't understand until Annabeth said it out loud… "Leo found you passed out when he came to visit you, carried you all the way here"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, so it's been a really long time and as I look back and read my previous chapter… I cringe. I definitely think I've grown as an author and as a creative person so I hope this chapter is longer and a lot more surprising and advanced than the last. ~Danielle_

_**.Hazels Pov.**_

I glanced at Leo on my left side, grinning awkwardly. "You actually carried me?" I questioned.

"Yah, I mean, it would've been rude to leave an unconscious body lying there on the ground" He chuckled and looked away blushing. I could see his palms red from picking me up and carrying me all the way to the infirmary. Frank loudy cleared his thoat

"Do you need some more ambrosia.. or like a Tylenol or something?" Frank asked breaking the silence.

"No thanks"

"OK, so glad shes alive and all but we really need to find out why she was on the ground, knocked out anyways" Renya said as she walked in

Wearing the casual toga and sandals, a fish tail braid hanging off her shoulder.

"Oh ummh" I stuttered not wanting to tell Reyna of Octavions plans in fear of his 'Pay back'

I mustve been stuttering for a while because she pinched my thigh hard, tearing me away from the pool of lie ideas I was searhing through in my head.

"Its really hot today and I didn't have any water or shade so maybe it was just a heat stroke or I was too dehydrated….Yah that's it" I stumbling across my words quickly so no one would have time to question my story.

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows "We flew all the way here from New York because you were dehydrated? It doesn't make sense"

"Well that's what happened sorry to waste your time" I retaliated quickly

"Ok then what about the bruises and the broken ribs?" Percy took a step towards me

"Yah, it just doesn't work out. Is there something you're not telling us?" Reyna said

"Yes Yes im sure. Look, im really tired would you mind leaving me? I can hold my ice" I said snatching the ice from Piper and bringing it to my ribs

"Geez, Touchy" Leo mumbled as he followed the others out of the room.

After about five minutes I had my eyes closed and heard the door open and close

"I said out" As I removed my hands from my eyes the ice pack dropped from my hand..

It was Octavion


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow so I don't really know what to say now….Enjoy?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor HOO as my name is not Rick Riorden ~Danielle**_

Hazel's POV

My eyes widened as I saw who was coming into my room. Octavian. "What do you want just leave me alone I didn't tell"

Octavian smirked I guess happy with the response I had to him just entering. Ugh he's such a power hungry, Scrawny, dumba-. My thought was cut short.

"Oh, I know you didn't tell, figured you'd be too scared" Octavian chuckled "As for what I want I'll get later". What did that mean?

"Anyways….I just came to see if you were ok" I felt my jaw drop. He came to check on me in the infirmary due to what he did to me? This week man I tell you

"Don't think too much of it I just wanted to make sure I didn't kill you. Sometimes I don't know my own strength" He flexed his muscles and kissed his arm. What a creep. I thought he was more sadistic, awkward and nerdy than sadistic, conceited and jerky. But at least I was right with the sadistic part.

"Whatever Octavian, I'm fine. Go away" He looked at me as if warning me but I returned the look. I wasn't going to let this set back allow him to scare me or boss me around. I balled my hand up ready to summon my spatha from the other side of the room if I had to. "Whoa, calm down there" He said must've been noticing the rattling of my spatha behind him.

"Get out" I said one last time death glare still in my eyes. He put his hands up in surrender, smirking he turned around and walked out. As he closed the door behind him he said "We'll continue this later"

I took a deep breath and looked around my room. How the hell did I get myself into this? I was deep in thought when I fell asleep.

_I was sweaty and panting. It was a dark room but I was laying on a bed with pillows all around my head. I could hear someone turning the door knob and light poured in. I tensed, my hands were chained so I couldn't defend myself if this were an enemy. I squinted my eyes trying to make a face on the silhouetted character. "Hazel" I heard a voice whisper yell. It was frank. "Frank!" I yelled. He shushed me and pointed to a door leading to what I figured was a bathroom. I didn't notice the sound of the shower before but once I heard the humming I knew it was Octavian in there. I heard the shower stop and abrupt stomping. He came out in a towel. I was surprised to see his abs were actually coming together. Frank turned on the light and we seemed to be in a hotel room. He unsheathed a sword apparently planning to use a short range weapon opposed to his usual long range bow and arrow. Octavian grabbed a sword from the dresser next to the television. They started fighting, Frank attacking first. I felt so useless not being able to help when I realized. I CAN BEND FRIKIN' METAL! I started working on the chains on my right hand first. My eyes jumping from the fight to my chain bounds. Frank stabbed forward and as Octavian dodged his towel dropped. From that point I decided to keep my eyes locked on the chains by the time I had finished both arms and my left leg undone. I heard a thud and looked up to see Frank's sword was lodged in the ceiling. I looked in horror at the scene being played out in front of me. Octavian slashed forward with his sword, creating a huge gash in Frank's torso. I was so angry, so confused, sad, and tired at the same time. I suddenly felt the chain on my foot melt as Frank fell to the floor. Eyes locked on mine, a look that said 'I'm sorry'. I looked at Octavian, my blood boiling. Shuffling back he put his hands up in defense and said "Hazel!" But it wasn't his voice, it was Leos. I grabbed his neck, trying to pour every last drop of life out of him. "Hazel" he tried again in Leo's voice. _

My eyes opened

Leo was in front of me, a glass of ice water in his hand ready to throw. He looked scared….terrified actually. And it didn't take much for me to notice the hand prints on his neck. As realization set in I tried to sit up and apologize but my body still ached. I grunted and laid back down, the pain subsiding I was deciding on what words would get Leo to understand how sorry I was. When suddenly he put his hand on my cheek and said "Its ok hazel….. I know"

_**MWAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS. Uncle Rick would be so proud. :') Anyways I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcomed.**_

_**Nico: stop yammering and write the next chapter.**_

_**Danielle: ohhh saucy…I like**_

_**Nico: *Intense blush***_

_**Will: *Grabs Nico* No, Mine **_

_**Danielle: soz**_


End file.
